The True Queen
by Meep meep
Summary: Through a game the trio are involved in over the summer Hermonie's true heritage is revealed
1. Long 2 weeks

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the familiar characters the rest I do  
  
AN - I wrote this whilst on holiday I was bored and had nothing to do so there you go. This Fic is set in the summer Holidays before their sixth year. When Sirius had rescued them from Bella everyone had thanked him. He didn't die! Under the influence if Veritaserum he was questioned in court and cleared of all charges against him. Rightly he was awarded an Order of Merlin first class and a teaching post at Hogwarts as co defense against the arts professor with Remus Lupin. Harry moved in with his godfather only for the minute they're bunking with Remus until they find their own place. 10 Grimmauld Place is strictly Order headquarters only.  
  
*  
  
The second week of the summer holidays was drawing to a close. Hermonie Granger was well and truly bored. The first week she'd spent doing her homework by the end of the week all assignments were complete. The second week she finished off all extra credit and it was now stored safely in her school trunk. Now she had nothing to do but wait for her O.W.L results.  
  
So she was glad when her mother made the suggestion she was considering making herself.  
  
"Hermonie darling why don't you invite some friends round for a couple of weeks we have the space if you'd like to"  
  
Hermonie smiled nodding eagerly her holiday was looking up.  
  
Her house was quite big with 3 bedrooms (her bedroom was connected to the spare with a shared bathroom) 2 bathrooms, a study and a library upstairs, a spacious living room, kitchen and dining room down stairs.  
  
Once upstairs in her bedroom she sat at her desk with her parchment and quill considering what to write. She looked at her parchment then at her wand. She could send them an owl like she usually did but she'd been practicing a new spell that she'd love to try out. It was called a message spell and it took your message directly to the person you'd sent it to. Wherever they were and whatever time it was. It was also super fast and super efficient.  
  
At one point she wouldn't even consider doing magic outside of school such an action could once of resulted in her expulsion. Not anymore. Since the news that Voldemort was back that rule had been lifted nobody knew where he was or what he was planning. Dumbledore had seen it only fair that students were able to protect themselves if they needed to without the risk of an inquiry. It also meant that students could practice totally irrelevant spells but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
Picking up her wand she drew a large in complete circle in the air in front of her face. "Ron Weasley. You are invited to spend the next 2 weeks at my house. We've had our grate registered so it'll be safe to floo in. See you soon Hermonie." She closed the circle and it disappeared in a pink puff of smoke. Once she received the message alert saying Ron had received and heard her message she repeated the spell this time for Harry.  
  
*  
  
"So are they coming?" her mother asked her when she joined her parents in the living room  
  
"It'll be nice to have some new faces around here" her father commented form behind his newspaper  
  
"Yes there due to arrive any minute. "  
  
A loud crash and green smoke emitting from the fireplace cut Hermonie short "OW" a voice form within the cloud yelled out.  
  
". Now" she finished rising from her seat to help her friends.  
  
When she reappeared from within the smoke 2 young boys were at her side both covered in soot cheeky grins plastered on their handsome faces.  
  
"Mum, dad these are my friends Ron and Harry" she introduced them pointing to them in turn.  
  
"Hullo" Harry said cheerfully still smiling  
  
"We come in peace" Ron joked  
  
"Our leaders in the retirement home so don't ask us to take you to her" Hermonie's good-natured father chuckled in response.  
  
"It's gonna be along 2 weeks" Hermonie and her Mother said together. 


	2. OEL

Disclaimer - I don't own harry potter J.K and Warner Brothers don't sue me!!!!  
  
AN - Chapter 2 is here  
  
*  
  
After tea Hermonie showed the boys to their room. It was the same size as her own only it had two single beds whereas she had a double 2 sets of drawers and a little table between the beds. It was painted baby blue and looked out in to the street. Once they were unpacked she suggested they take a look at the local dark arts museum. It was across town in a little wizarding community not many muggles new of.  
  
"Come on you two, all you have to do is walk through the door and into the room on the second right" as they did a whole variety of things appeared.  
  
"Welcome Lady Book and friends join in the fun!" A boy said who looked to Ron to be about 17  
  
"Hi Elf Lord" Hermonie replied  
  
"Lady Book?" Harry asked puzzled  
  
"Elf Lord?" Ron added  
  
"Yes. This place is looked after by local Witches and Wizards. There should be branches where you live too. It's a society and also a big game that brings witches and wizards form all over the country together. We pick names enroll our schools and inform the ministry and then we can begin. We go on adventures to gain spell knowledge and if we are successful we're taught a new spell and different ways to use them. Then we test them in Battles"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other eyebrows raised "battles?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah a battle is where we oppose other branches and the last team standing wins"  
  
"Cool" they said together  
  
"Can we enroll?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah sure but you'll have to Floo down here every time its on which is every holiday for a couple of hours ok?"  
  
"Fine by me" Harry said smiling  
  
"Okay then first step pick names" Elf Lord instructed them  
  
"I think I'll be King Weasley" Ron answered after thinking a while  
  
"I'll be Gryffinscar" Harry added  
  
"Ok folks Real names?"  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"School would be. Hogwarts right?" after affirmative nods from both boys Elf Lord opened his hand before him then brought it into his body and twisted it round before relaxing.  
  
"Dumbledore and Fudge both approve. So welcome to the Opal Eye Legion or O.E.L for short. Consider yourself family. You will be treated with the respect you deserve no more and no less. Here we don't give a flying hippogriff if you're a Potter or a Malfoy because you will be known here as King Weasley and Gryffinscar. Get used to being called that. I am a telepath and I will call to you when there is a meet. Don't be alarmed if you hear my voice. If your insane I'll be the one talking sense" he said grinning "For now I leave you in the capable hands of Lady Book and Unicorn Defender. Good Luck"  
  
And with that he was gone. 


	3. Unicorn Defender

Disclaimer - I own nothing that is someone else's  
  
AN - chapter 3 go me  
  
*  
  
"Whose Unicorn Defender?" Ron asked  
  
"She trains the beginners. Lots of people on high ranks look to her for advice. I often do" Hermonie replied  
  
A small girl who looked to be about 8 approached them. She had deep blue eyes the colour of the ocean and waist length jet-black hair.  
  
"Hi. Could you tell us where Unicorn Defender is please?" Ron asked the smiling little girl  
  
"Hmmm. Polite. I like that in my trainees. I am unicorn Defender."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Hermonie curtsied.  
  
"How was Utah defender?" she asked  
  
"Great. Elf Lord and I had a brilliant time. There were many historical sights their muggle and magical you and your parents would enjoy it"  
  
"I'll have to let them know thanks for the advice. This is King Weasley and Gryffinscar" she told her pointing to Ron and Harry.  
  
"As your overseers it is our job to tell you what you need to know, teach you and adventure with you. In return you listen to us and try your best at all you do in the Legion and out. Can you do that?"  
  
Ron nodded dumb founded  
  
"Yeah. Yeah we can" Harry replied when he was over the shock of being spoken down to by someone shorter than him.  
  
"At the moment you are ranked as apprentice Norwegian Ridgeback or A.N.R when we your teachers see fit you will be moved up to apprentice Welsh Green until you reach apprentice Opal Eye. You then become a senior apprentice Norwegian Ridgeback S.A.N.R. Up until senior apprentice Opal Eye. Then a journeyman then a master. Only masters can teach. This is the routine for all. With few exceptions. If you are to good to be an apprentice or senior apprentice you skip to journeymen. Our very own Unicorn defender here is an exception. She ranks a master Hungarian Horntail. Whereas I am a master Fireball. As you can only join when you are 6 or above it has taken Defender a mere 2yrs to achieve a status higher than my own. It has taken me 5yrs to get to where I am as I joined when I was 11. Our leader Elf Lord is our sole master Opal Eye. It took him 11yrs of hard work and dedication to get that far. Do you think you can handle that much?"  
  
"Yeah" Ron said indignantly  
  
"Good. Now A.N.Rs we shall tell you where your first adventure shall be. You must come with us, bear this in mind, down to that table. This you do to ask about every adventure and battle"  
  
They walked down to the table she had pointed out and Hermonie rang a little bell set atop it.  
  
"Ahhhhh. Lady Book. Good day. Adventure this time? Ah yes! With these new A.N.Rs"  
  
"Good day to you Walker of the Shadow Path" Hermonie replied to this rather random welcome.  
  
The girl behind the desk known as walker of the Shadow Path smiled her green eyes dancing. Tucking her blood red hair behind her ears she said, "Your adventure is Wednesday. Two days time. In the sector west of the far woods. White Fang territory Your task is to retrieve the scepter of the Ridgeback. Compared to any other task this is easy bear that in mind A.N.Rs. They get harder the higher you rank don't expect them to get any easier. They don't!" 


	4. Training Commences

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I lay my name solely to what is mine. If you can't tell by now what is mine then SOMEBODY needs to read the books!_

_A.N.: I'm aware it's taken me forever to update and I'm sorry. But when I finally found the notebook I went on holiday so I'm updating now. It is carried on from the rest so no need to worry about it not making sense or anything. Wait, this is _my_ writing after all..._

_Dedication: I dedicate this Fic to all who have reviewed and have kept an eye on this story, you're faith that this Fic lives on means a lot to me._

_And now for the story!_

The Training Commences 

The three teens rushed to their temporary home and were promptly sent to Hermione's room. This made them feel incredibly childish as they hadn't been spoken to like that for many years, but upon their hostess's threat to bodily throw them in they obeyed their orders (although somewhat reluctantly).

'Mum, can Rhihani come round for a bit?'

'Sure, but keep it down – you know how your father gets about load noises'

She did – it was amazingly humorous to watch her father rant about loud noises and storm through the garden. But today, at least, Hermione felt it would be best not to push the poor man.

'Thanks Mum. We'll be upstairs if you need us'

In that moment there was a muffled cry of pain from the fireplace as Rhihani landed.

After a quick conversation (20 minutes) between Rhihani and Mrs. Granger, the girls raced up the stairs and into Hermione's room.

'_Finally!_ What took you? You've been _ages!_'

'Lies, we've only been twenty minutes!'

'**_Ages!_**' The boys confirmed. Rhihani rolled her eyes.

'Right, to start your training.

Sit down and breathe whilst I count to seven, hold it for a count of seven, then release it over a count of seven'

After half-an-hour of breathing and counting, Rhihani gave more instructions.

'Clear your minds of everything, all thoughts, or pictures whatever just clear them. And keep up with your breathing.'

'How am I meant to clear my mind? Its not like I've got a brush between my ears, you know!' grumbled Harry.

'Just do it' Ron replied 'it isn't hard. Just do it.'

Within the hour they completed this, so Hermione gave them more instructions (Rhihani was damn near asleep):

'Now see yourselves fitting into something small, it can be anything' she interrupted Harry's question ' so long as its _small_'

Harry tried to find some inspiration. He found it simply impossible to 'fit' himself into anything, let alone something 'small'. He twisted to look behind himself, looking for anything inspirational, anything at all. All he could see were Hermione's books and her mahogany wardrobe.

_Hold on, mahogany. Mahogany is a broomstick wood too. Firebolt's are made out of mahogany._

_Damn! Broomsticks aren't exactly _small_ are they?_

_So the twigs then. The twigs are small. Fit yourself into the tail twigs of your broom._

Harry fell still as he attempted his task. He found it hard to fit himself into any shape but his own. He threw himself at the task, literally.

'Ow! Bloody chest of drawers.'

'Shut it, Harry. People happen to be concentrating here!' Rhihani reprimanded her voice barely a whisper, a great contrast to Harry's cry of pain.

'Sor_ry_'

'Shut it Pothead!' Ron whispered above his concentration. Harry fell silent.

Ron himself had struggled for scant seconds before he found his focus. On the floor was a smoky brown curl that must have fallen on the floor. Through his concentration he realized he was twirling it round his fingers, even as he fit into it with his mind.

' Now picture yourselves going transparent- _slowly'_

Ron could see himself steadily losing colour, until he was like a blank canvas. He saw the canvas change to cling film colour. Completely changed.

'Open your eyes, Ron.'

'I'm invisible!'

Muahahahahahahahaha oh the cliff-hanger-yness ahaha. You can't stop me! I bet you really hate me now don't you. I haven't updated for a year and now I leave you wondering! Review it please, my excellent readers: D


	5. A Lot of Work

__

Disclaimer: see chapter before this one.

A.N.: this chapter will be short, 'Kay? S.H.O.R.T. That means that once I've posted you can't complain about how short this is.

"You can do that anytime you want, as long as you think hard and really _want_ it. 80 of magic wanting it. And you just will yourself normal again. This'll be useful in the mission" seeing Harry's blank look "you know, the White Fang's lair?" Harry gulped "wuss. They can hear some sounds, conversation that kind of thing, have no sense of smell to speak of, and their taste is appalling. Unlike most predators, White Fang's can't taste fear. Ok sit back down, we haven't finished yet."

She raised her eyebrows at the groans, and glared at Hermione. Just like everyone else, Hermione was not immune from pins and needles. She was tingly wherever she had contact with the floor.

"We are going to teach you top change your matter."

Ron looked at her like a madwoman.

"Honestly, don't you read anything?" Hermione addressed him in an undertone.

Ron gave her a look.

"Back on topic" Defender said firmly, steering the conversation from the argument it was likely to end in, "we are going to teach you to change into"

"Wolves!"

"Tigers!"

"Wolves was better."

"If it was a creature at all, I would have said White Fangs." Hermione stated.

"Into vapor."

"Boring."

"Wolves was better than that."

"Into vapor so you can walk through walls, or anything else, but still pick things up."

"Now you're talkin."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Defender nodded.

"You can use this at school too, its _much_ more effective than Invisibility cloaks and alohamora."

After hours of hard work (for Harry that is, Ron got it in the first five minutes) they could both get their hands to fall through their legs. Ron didn't want to boast, but he had been taken aside earlier and could change completely.

Hermione and Defender looked at Harry.

"We can see" they said in unison "that you are gonna take a lot of work."


End file.
